


Вопрос финансирования

by allayonel



Series: Цена вопроса [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: Mirror!вселенная. Пол Стамец получает аудиенцию у императора.





	Вопрос финансирования

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The financing issue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445687) by [Allay (allayonel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/Allay)



> У меня накопилось много идей про миррор. Не уверена, что у меня хватит терпения на написание связанной большой истории. Так что буду выкладывать зарисовки: драбблы и мини, связанные между собой. Скорее всего, это будет цикл.

— Повтори еще раз? — произнесла императрица Джорджиу, с прищуром глядя на склонившего перед ней голову человека. — И не мямли!  
Она прекрасно расслышала с первого раза, но слышать подобное было немыслимо, да и наблюдать за полупарализованным от страха Полом Стамецем было приятно. Ученый еще сильнее втянул голову в плечи, словно черепаха, не смея вытереть выступивший на лбу и висках пот.  
— Нам придется заглушить мицелиевый двигатель и использовать обычные варповые технологии до момента, пока я не найду возможность использовать мицелий без угрозы уничтожения сети, — монотонно пробубнил он, не поднимая взгляда от талии императрицы, от ее руки, пока расслабленно лежащей на поясе в опасной близости от личного фазера и еще парочки не менее смертельных игрушек, которые ему уже приходилось видеть в действии.  
— Ты потерял рассудок? — почти ласково спросила Джорджиу. Дискомфорт человека перед ней при этих словах скакнул на порядок. Будь Стамец кельпианцем, его ганглии давно бы шевелились в воздухе. И возможно, даже в тех местах, где их физиологически не предусматривалось эволюцией.  
— Ваше императорское… Ваше величество… Я уже предупреждал об этом. Когда активировали двигатель, я сообщил вам, что это опасное предприятие. Что последствия не просчитаны полностью, и мне нужно время на доработку… — торопливо заговорил он. В ту же секунду, повинуясь одному взгляду императрицы, один из охранников подбил ему ноги, вынудив грохнуться на колени.  
— Я помню, что именно ты сказал тогда, Стамец, — протянула Джорджиу. — Ты сказал: «Но, в конечном счете, ничего страшного. На наш век мицелия хватит».  
Она шагнула вперед, спускаясь с трона, подошла к замершему ученому и приподняла его голову за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть прямо в глаза.  
— Я сказал то, что вы были готовы услышать, мой император. — Стамецу даже удалось выдавить кислую улыбку.  
— И ты думаешь, — медленно произнесла она, наклоняясь ближе, глядя в ставшие почти черными от страха глаза, — что сегодня я готова услышать что-то другое?  
Стамец не осмелился даже зажмуриться.  
— Нет, ваше величество, — выдавил он. Его лицо потеряло последние оттенки, даже губы стали какого-то серого цвета.  
— То есть, нам не нужно останавливать двигатель «Харона» в угоду приступу твоей паранойи?  
— Нет, ваше величество.  
— И ты найдешь решение? — Пальцы, удерживающие его за подбородок сжались сильнее.  
— Конечно, ваше величество, — выдохнул он, игнорируя неудобство. Императрица отпустила его лицо и снова прищурилась. Стамец с трудом сглотнул.  
— Ты знал, чем закончится наш разговор, — она смотрела на него изучающе. — Зачем же ты пришел?  
— Ваше императорское величество, поиск подходящего решения — быстрый поиск! — требует серьезных расходов, и это траты, не записанные в мой бюджет. Мне нужно дополнительное финансирование, — произнес он, быстро моргая.  
— То есть, ты пришел за деньгами. Ты знаешь, какую астрономическую сумму мне стоят твои исследования, Стамец?  
— О, они окупаются с лихвой, вам это известно. — На этот раз он действительно улыбнулся, не скрывая самодовольства, но улыбка увяла, когда императрица холодно произнесла:  
— Агонизатор.  
— Может быть, не надо? — попытался он слабо.  
— Руку, — прозвучал жесткий приказ.  
Стамец расстегнул рукав, обнажив кожу почти до локтя, и протянул руку перед собой. Маленький, в половину ладони аппарат знакомо лег на бледное предплечье, почти у локтя. В следующую секунду Стамец уже орал от боли, свернувшись в клубок у ног Джорджиу. Когда туман перед глазами стал рассеиваться, он сел, вытер выступившие слезы и попытался застегнуть молнию на рукаве. В принципе, не было никакой разницы по силе воздействия, касался ли агонизатор обнаженной кожи или работал через одежду, Пол точно знал. Императрица считала иначе. К тому же, от соприкосновения на коже оставался уродливый, почти не сводимый ожог.  
— Ты получишь деньги, — сухо бросила Джорджиу. — И не угробь мой корабль.  
Стамец умудрился даже улыбнуться.

***  
Спустя десять минут в своей каюте он громко, почти с присвистом выдохнул, глядя на свое отражение в хромированной поверхности репликатора, и набрал дрожащими пальцами последовательность заказа.  
— Фуф, — почти весело сказал он. — А мы легко отделались, да?  
Он растянул губы в улыбке, подмигнул отражению и одним движением опрокинул в себя синтезированное виски.


End file.
